Even though a variety of bandages are available in pre-made form, several needs remained unfulfilled prior to the present apparatus. For example, bandages that stick to skin also stick to hair and can be quite undesirable, hard to remove, and usually leave residue. Also, sticky bandages are seldom sized to accommodate many injury sites. Bandages that don't stick require various tapes and the like to properly locate on a site that needs covering. Many bandages do not breathe. The present apparatus provides solutions to these problems and more. The apparatus protects most any injury or site that needs protection, and does so with partially rigid protection so that the site is not invaded by being bumped or abraded. The apparatus does not require adhesives and is fully adjustable for fit.